


More

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate wants five minutes to show his boyfriend, Preston Garvey, his love before they continue fighting Raiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Super quickie!

Preston towered over Nate at the top of the stairs, and the obnoxious ceiling lights of the abysmal apartments hit his skin so favorably. Nate swallowed hard, overcome with an urge to fill the gap. Who knew what waited for them on the rooftop?

“Come on, babe.”

Preston turned to climb the ladder and open the hatch. Nate couldn’t let him. Not yet.

Nate flew up the steps until he was only two rungs away from Preston and grabbed him by the hips. He ran a finger along Preston’s bandolier and pressed his face against the scratchy material of his jacket.

“Five minutes,” he pleaded.

“What? I—we can’t.” Preston’s voice went up a notch. “There could be Raiders up there.”

“All the more reason to do this.”

He waited until Preston’s fingers were curled through his hair before undoing the Minuteman’s belt. Nate loved the way Preston ran his nails along his scalp and sent all the right shivers down his spine. He _hmm_ ed pleasantly as he lowered Preston’s pants.

God, he was hard already. Preston’s cock was beautiful no matter what state it was in, but it really shined when Nate could his foreskin back and admire the glistening, dark head.

“Smack me if I’m wrong, but I think you like the prospect of getting caught,” Nate murmured as he massaged Preston’s balls. He wished he could strip Preston more and kiss his stomach while slowly jerking him off. 

“Don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Nate smirked.

Preston sighed, failing miserably at hiding his smile. His cock twitched in Nate’s hand. “Don’t tease me.”

Nate kissed the tip of his cock and ran his tongue down the veiny length. Licked his cock until his balls were tight. Preston smelled like a sweet, filthy mixture of sweat and arousal. Nate wished he could tease him until he begged to cum in his usual gentle, flustered way.

Maybe tonight. If they survived the fight up top.

Nate worried constantly about death. More than he let on. A part of him hoped Preston understood, which is why he was letting Nate suck his cock in a rinky-dinky apartment complex with enemies just outside.

“Oh, oh, oh, God. Nate.” Preston knotted his fingers in Nate’s hair. “More. More.”

They should do this on stairs more often. They were at the perfect length for Nate to take in a lot of Preston. He eagerly slid Preston’s member in and out of his mouth as far as he could.

“Oh, God. You’re so good at this. More, more.”

Preston groaned and squirmed. Bucked his hips and held Nate’s head in place. Nate’s own cock tightened against his pants. He had never been facefucked by Preston before, and holy shit, it was hot. Preston shoved his cock deeper and deeper down Nate’s throat each time.

This was going to be one sore throat that was totally worth it.

“Oh, oh, Nate. I-I-I’m coming.”

The words barely made it out of his mouth before his hot load shot into Nate. As his orgasm subsided, Preston pulled away and threw his hands up in the air.

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry. Th-that wasn’t like me. I—“

Nate licked his lips and climbed up the stairs until he was at eye level with Preston. Pressed his mouth to his. Chuckled as Preston gingerly returned the kiss.

“I liked that,” Nate muttered. “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of that side of you.”

“Uh, really?”

“I love you, Preston. I like every part of you.” Nate nuzzled the side of Preston’s head. “Get decent. Our five minutes is up. I want you to fuck me like that after we knock off these Raiders.”

“I, uh, I love you too.”


End file.
